A Dark Sunset
by SlasherBear
Summary: You know how people say "It gets better"? Well that's completely bullshit cause my life keeps getting worse whenever I'm finally happy and now I just got put in foster care! And it's too bad that I look like such a sweet, innocent girl because they don't know who I really am and what I've been through. -UPDATED!-
1. A Morning in the Foster Home

**A.N.(PLEASE READ!): Hello readers, this is my first story so if you have any suggestions for future chapters or characters or anything that could help improve my story like if I made any mistakes, I would really appreciate that. Anyways the POV of this person is a Soc girl who just moved to Tulsa and no Windrixville drama has happened so you know what that means! Also I do NOT own The Outsiders because S.E. Hinton does (LUCKY!) anyways on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Annie's POV**_

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but feel all the emotions I tried to run from for the last two and a half months. The guilt. The sadness. The anger. The fear. The feelings I've felt many times in my life but feel worse now in a way. No matter how hard I tried to stay positive, life has to throw me something terrible to make me lose even more hope and this has to be the worst change of them yet. _If only the accident didn't happen. If only Dad had been more careful. If only we hadn't..._ I shook away the morbid thoughts, trying to hold back tears.

It's true though; I mean we would still be in Sacramento, California and wouldn't have to leave our friends, home and now my clothes. I haven't worn a skirt in eight years, but my foster mother insisted that I wear it now because it's what other girls wear and the number one thing I want to do right now is fit in because my appearance will not. I have light skin and wavy ginger hair that falls below my shoulders and a scar over my left eyebrow that carries bad memories. And there's my eyes which stands out more than my hair since I have a brown eye and a blue eye.

Actually, I used to be proud of my looks but now, I feel like an outsider because from what I seen so far in the two weeks that I've been here is that the people here kinda look plain compared to the people back home. There were all kinds of people but now I get stared at and they make me feel like the newest tourist attraction. I groaned at that thought and threw my head in my hands.

"Complaining about your skirt again?"

I looked at the door and saw my brother Ryker leaning against the door frame. I saw him wearing his new madras shirt which kind of lightened my mood.

"Like your outfit's any better."

"True, but at least my hair doesn't put carrots to shame"

I frowned and said, "More like put my dignity to shame"

Ryker is my step-brother and we have been family for the past eight years because that was when my mom married his dad and we moved to the city where they lived. You wouldn't believe me if I told you if we were related anyway. Ryker has dark mocha skin and black hair and eyes but I envy his eyes because he's got a real tuff, intimidating look to them that instantly tell you not to mess with him. I'm the only one that can see past his scary image and see the actual emotions he carries with him. He doesn't have that look to him right now but he always lets his guard down if I'm the only person with him.

I remember telling the state lady who took us to the foster buildings that I wasn't going to any house without my brother. We had already dropped off Ryker in the boys' home and had arrived at the girls' home. When I refused to get out of the car, I told her I wouldn't be happy anywhere without my brother. I used my pleading eyes and she probably pited me because the accident but I didn't care; I would take anyone's pity if it meant staying with the only family I had. Finally, she looked at me and said, "I'll see what I can do." After that, I reluctantly went inside and I haven't seen her since. She kept her word though because two months later, I was sent to a home in Tulsa, Oklahoma with my brother.

Ryker walked inside and sat down on my bed. "Still nervous?" he asked fidgeting with a pillow.

I looked at him as if trying to solve a puzzle.

"How do you do it?" I asked, "How can you just pretend it didn't happen?"

He sighed and looked at me. "We're gonna start this again?" I frown and cross my arms.

"I don't pretend." He calmly said.

"Hogwash! You _always_ change the subject, a-and act so chill and it was _your_ father Ryker!" I stared at him. I was going mental, but we _never_ talk about this.

"I know!" He stated now looking distraught. "You don't think I have fuckin' nightmares?" He took a breath and continued. "But we're starting again, like we always do... We can move on right? Cause we still have each other don't we?" he said low and hesitant.

I smiled because this was the first time Ryker was opening up to me since the incident. "Yea, we've always been a team, there's no reason why we can't be now."

I rushed to Ryker for a hug as he was about to leave and he said "We'll be okay little Ann"

I laughed when I heard that name, it was a nickname Ryker would use he comforted me. He started using the name when I told him about this book I once read called, "Where the Red Fern Grows"

"Aww, a brother and sister moment" said a sarcastic voice.

I let go of Ryker and saw the intimidating look had returned to his eyes. I could already tell who the voice was and when I turned towards the door. My guess was correct, unfortunately.

"Well if it isn't Prince Towhead" Ryker said while rolling his eyes.

At the door was none other than Matt Hansen, our foster brother and the most annoying person on Earth. He's doesn't like us for some reason and been trying to get us in trouble since we got here. He also has a "world revolves around him" attitude and there are some girls that actually gush over this bloke! If only they knew the real him, but I guess it wouldn't matter anyway because I think you only get judged by your looks in this town. I mean he is kind of handsome with his blond hair and green eyes and people do stare me a lot because of my clown face.

"What do you need Matt?" I told him a little harsh.

"Someone's bent today." He teased as he walked inside.

"Listen punk, if ya here to hassle us again, you can beat it." Ryker repeated threateningly.

"What's with you man? Why would I hassle ya?" Matt asked acting innocently.

I answered before Ryker could reply, "Just get with the words" I asked in a more stern voice and with a fake smile.

He smirked. Matt enjoys to make Ryker angry and it makes me want to hurt him, but I would just get sent back and something tells me I won't get sent to the same house as my brother again.

"Breakfast is ready so get yo asses downstairs before I tell Mom that you guys plan on skipping school."

"What, no smart-ass comment to finish it off?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm feeling generous today." he replied while grinning.

"Oh, how thoughtful" I remarked as I rolled my eyes.

His smile dropped "Whatever, I'll see you dirty shits at school." He said and then left the room. I really hated that boy. All he does is try to make us lose our temper so we can cause trouble that would make us leave this house. I could say something to his parents but they're never home and are always working! They remind me of someone I used to know...

"I really need to start closing my door." I said as I turned towards Ryker. He was glaring at the door which Matt just left through and I saw that he had his hand over his pocket, which I could only assume that he was reaching for a blade. "Just ignore him Ryker, he's just trying to get us sent back."

"I know," he said not taking his eyes off the door, "Soon enough, I will kill him" he said taking his hand off his pocket.

"And I will be there to watch" I replied as I grabbed the pillow I dropped and threw it back on the bed.

Ryker smirked and said, "How much should charge for tickets? 50 or 25?"

"25" I shot back. "Do ya know who you haulin'? He's a melvin."

He chuckled and replied with, "True"

"Alright you heard the servant, food is ready and I plan on piggin out so let's split." I said in an attempt to lighten up the mood even more.

"Okay" he said while laughing. He started to walk out when he suddenly turned around. "Hey Ann, don't forget that our new "friends" are giving us a ride."

I groaned once he reminded me. "You know, why do we call 'em that if they don't feel like it."

"Give 'em chance, you might actually like 'em and if you don't, suck it up." He said as he shrugged.

"Thanks for the advice" I muttered as my brother left the room.

I turned back towards the mirror and looked at myself. I didn't even recognize myself. _What happened to me?_ I thought. I used to wear jeans and T-shirts and now I'm wearing a plaid skirt and a cardigan. _You were the one who wanted to fit in._ Well that's true but my foster mother also kind of forced me to wear this. More thoughts ran through my head as I continued to stare at myself. _How did I get here?_ More questions began filling my head, and I just tried to calm my nerves. _I just have to go through my first day at a new school. It shouldn't be too hard, right?_

I didn't really know what to expect so I should at least prepare. I walked to my bedside table and opened the drawer and grabbed my switchblade. I ran my thumb across the surface and thought, _This is one piece of my past that they'll never take away from me._ I hid the blade in my skirt and went downstairs to eat.

* * *

 **AN: OMG! The first chapter I ever wrote has over 1,000 words! It took a long time though and I lost half of the story so I had to rewrite it by memory! ANYWAYS, so like I said leave a review if I should continue or any ideas for future chapters because I need help! Also, I am REALLY sorry none of the Outsiders characters showed up but I PROMISE they will in the next chapter that is if you guys want me to continue. AND I dedicate this chapter to CARROTS cuz they're delicious and I ate them while writing this chapter! No but seriously I dedicate this chapter to** ** _ArcherGirl2001_** **because she inspired me to start writing stories and gave me advice on how to write fanfiction, so thank you and I appreciate your help! Alright enough before I start crying, see you guys soon! BYE!**


	2. First Day of School

**AN: HELLO READERS! Guess who's back, back, back? Back again, again, again? ANYWAYS, so sorry again about the last chapter, it was kind of an introduction chapter so you could meet the characters but we are going to the new school today so the other characters will show up. Also, I got one review telling me to continue and that's all I need. So before we start, here is the review I got:**

 **"Please continue and how old is annie"  
-** ** _sodasgirl1_**

 **Well I thought about that question and decided that I would let my readers decide! YAY! Anyway so leave in the reviews what her age should be, and also I do NOT own The Outsiders, S.E. Hinton does. OKAY, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Annie's POV**_

I watched the houses and stores pass us by as we drove to our new school. Ryker and I were in the car with our new "friends" as they gave us a ride to school.

"You guys are gonna have a blast at Will Rodgers!"

I looked away from the window to see who the voice belonged to. I figured it was Sherri, she is always there to reassure us that everything will fine and that we had nothing to worry about. Everybody called her Cherry though but I don't because I wouldn't want people calling me Carrot and even though she says she doesn't mind, I still find myself calling her Sherri. She has long red hair and green eyes and a nice smile that makes her really pretty and I kind of envied it but I would never admit it.

"Yeah, it can get a little crazy but you get used to it" said Marcia. She tries to reassure us as well and will sometimes say jokes to put you in a lighter mood. Marcia has short dark hair which kind of makes me envy her too since her hair doesn't make her look odd.

"If by crazy, you mean rumbles and beer blasts then ya it's crazy" Bob remarked. Bob was Cherry's boyfriend and I have to admit he was more handsome than Matt. He had a reckless grin and wore these heavy rings on his hand and just stood out from the rest of his mess. He caught my attention but not because of his looks, it was because of something he said.

"There's... rumbles?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Ya, that ain't a problem, is it?" Randy teased. He was Bob's best friend and Marcia's boyfriend. Randy was really tall and he had semi-beatle haircut but still looked tuff.

I took a glance at Ryker and he was shocked too. Well, he still had his mean glare, but I could see the glee he was trying to hide.

"Don't sweat Annie, it's just something boys do to let off a little steam" said Cherry.

"There's no girls?" I asked with a blank look on my face.

Bob and Randy laughed, "Naw, but what about tuff Ryker over here? Can ya throw some punches?" Randy asked.

"If not, we teach ya some tricks we use to pound melvins." Bob said in pride.

Ryker was unsure what to say and I could take a guess why, "Um..."

"Is this the school?" I broke in as a large building came into view.

"Oh yeah, this is it!" Marcia exclaimed as we pulled into the parking lot.

"It's huge" Ryker said. It really was, this school must have been three times bigger than our old school! It was a giant tan colored building that must have been two or three stories high. I eyes roamed the building until it landed on the sign above the main doors that had the clearly written words, "Will Rodgers High School".

"Like I said, don't sweat. Just stay with us & you won't get lost." Cherry reassured before she left the car.

Afterwards, I got out of the mustang and looked at my new school. Then I took a deep breath and started walking towards the building with my new friends. I was still apprehensive about my new school and it certainly didn't help that a lot of people were staring at me. It really made me real uneasy. I tried to ignore them and look around. That is until I saw this group of boys hanging out in the school lot. There were about four of them, and they didn't dress like Bob or Randy at all. They had on jeans, T-shirts, leather jackets and their long hair was heavily greased. I didn't realize I was staring until Bob grabbed my shoulder. I quickly turned towards him.

"What you waiting for?" he asked impatiently. He looked towards where I was looked and grimaced which made me even more curious about them.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Just a couple of scumbag greasers, don't worry about 'em" He said venomously and then turned around to join the others.

I was still watching them. Bob talked about them so angrily and looked at them so disapprovingly like if they were dogs that had just murdered his family. One of the boys turned to look at me and I quickly left to follow the others. I was still wondering who they were and why they didn't dress like us. _Did Bob say they were... greasers? Were they a gang and that was the name of them?_ I decided that I wouldn't get any answers if I left my questions roaming around in my head, so I decide to ask.

"What are greasers?" I asked them as we walked inside the school. Ryker looked puzzled at the question I just asked.

"White trash with long hair" Randy said and laughed.

I looked at Marcia and Cherry for a better explanation. They just stay quiet and tried not to look at me.

"Are they hoods?" I asked barely audible over the other voices of students.

Bob answered this time, "Yeah and criminals so stay away from them."

I looked around and there were a lot more kids dressed like those in the lot. They were also girls that had their own styles that made me wonder if they were also greasers. They certainly didn't look like Marcia and Cherry.

"What's your locker number?" Marcia asked. I assumed she was trying to change the subject but I decided not to push it. "2104" I replied. "Oh, that's upstairs, we'll take you there and the boys can help Ryker with his locker?" Cherry asked the guys.

"Sure, whatever" muttered Randy. While the girls gave their boyfriends a kiss goodbye, me and Ryker were standing awkwardly beside them not knowing what to do.

"Alright, well I'll catch ya later Ann" Ryker said to me before he left with the guys. I just nodded not saying anything.

"So you said my locker was upstairs right?"

"Yeah, follow us" Marcia exclaimed.

Once we arrived at my locker, Cherry asked me, "So who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Mrs. Seyenor" I replied.

"Oh, she's just down the hall"

"Okay well thanks for everything" I said.

"It's no problem, we'll see ya later at lunch" she said as she and Marcia left.

Now I had nothing but my thoughts to keep me company and as much as I hate to admit it, my thoughts consisted of the "greasers". I tried to redirect my focus to the empty locker right in front of me waiting to be opened.

All around, the students voices turned into noise and lockers were slammed near mine, and I struggled to appear unaffected by the school ciaos. It was never this loud in my old school. _Your old school was never this big._ I sighed. There were times when this little voice in my head reassured me but also times when it just liked to state the obvious. _You're just trying not to think about them._ I groaned because it was true and I had almost forgotten. To be honest, I was really curious about them but from what Bob and Randy says, they're no good hoods but so was Ryker and so was... I.

I didn't know what to think about these "greasers" but I guess for now, I'll stay away from them.

* * *

 **AN: WOW! Another secret about Annie has just been revealed! Anyway, I'm sorry there is no drama right now but there will be very soon! So I guess I'll just reveal a couple of secrets until then. Also, who was the boy that caught her staring? You guys can decide that if it gets mentioned again in the future and any other reviews for with ideas for future chapters are welcomed as well! I have a special WELCOME matt just for those reviews! ONE LAST THING! I dedicate this chapter to...**

 **(DRUM ROLL)**

 _ **sodasgirl1  
PonyboyCurtis1952**_

 **Thank you so much for being my first followers and I hope you guys continue reading my story! Okay, see you soon! BYE!**


	3. Lunchtime Drama!

**AN: HI! So it's been a while, but I started school again so there's no schedule for updates. Also I wanted to thank the Guest review who pointed out all of my mistakes and I haven't got a chance to revise to it yet, but I promise I will soon! Anyway, I wanted to cause a bit of drama in this, so... well just read! Also, I might change the POV soon so leave in the reviews who's POV I should do or should I stick with Annie? Well S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, not me. On with the story!**

* * *

 _ **Annie's POV**_

It was finally lunchtime! I honestly have waiting like four hours for that bell! My stomach has been growling since hour 1!

I walked out of the classroom and went to the locker. People stared at me as I walked down the hallway. I honestly thought it would take a class or two for people to get used to me and I guess not! _So it's taking them a little longer than you thought, big deal, just ignore them until then._ It's really hard to do that when I can feel their eyes burning holes in my head.

When I finally arrived at my locker, I tried to open it on the first attempt. Instead, I got it on the third attempt. _Well, better than this morning._ I rolled my eyes at that thought. As I was stowing away some books, I heard a voice call my name.

"Hey Annie!" I turned to see the voice came from Marcia.

"Hi Marcia," I said as I closed my locker door. "Why are you here?"

"Well you are coming with us to eat, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I thought I'd meet you in the cafeteria?"

"Oh no, we're heading out to eat." Marcia exclaimed.

"Wouldn't that be skipping?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"We'll come back before lunch ends." Marcia stated like it was an everyday thing.

"Okay then." I decided. Well it's not like I've never skipped before. So I followed Marcia outside and found Cherry, Bob, Randy and Ryker waiting for us. Guess I was the only one who didn't get the memo. We all got into Bob's mustang, and drove to the nearest diner. Once we arrived, we headed inside. If only I knew what I was in for.

It kinda looked bigger on the inside. It had large silver counter aligned with silver stools that had red seats and had red and white booths with some tables that matched the color of the counter also with chairs that matched the stools. The floor was covered in small black and white tiles. The walls were covered in mirrors that hardly showed the painted walls behind it.

As we walked to our table, we passed a group of greasers sitting in their own booth. Bob hit one of them in the back of the head, shrugged his shoulders and exclaimed, "Sorry trash!" I looked at the guy and once I made eye contact, I quickly faced forward once again.

Once we sat down in our own booth on the other side of the diner, I took a deep breath and just tried to enjoy lunch with my friends. And that's exactly what I did! I was actually enjoying myself talking with the others, and I think Ryker was having fun as well, but he was still kind of isolating himself. _You'll get used to them soon Ryker, if not, suck it up!_ I chuckled and thought of us actually getting a fresh start and making new friends since our Dad...

"So Annie," Cherry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts "Where you guys from?"

"California" I replied. The girls' faces changed looking shocked and the guys just looked impressed.

"Wow isn't that something else!" Cherry stated.

"Are you from _L.A.?_ I've _always_ wanted to head there!" Marcia exclaimed.

Ryker spoke up, "Well sorry to disappoint ya baby but we come from Sacramento" he said looking a little annoyed but only because they were trying to bring up our past when we wanted to keep it a secret.

"Oh isn't that the capital of California?" asked Cherry.

"Yeah, you must know your cities, huh?" I said in an attempt to change the subject.

"Well I am in Advanced World Studies" she said proudly.

"Yea, yea so why'd ya book it?" Randy asked interested.

"Oh uh, we... had to." I replied unsurely while drumming my fingers.

"How come?" Marcia asked.

"Cause we're foster kids, we go where they send us." Ryker explained for me.

"Oh wow, sorry, I heard foster homes can be rough." Cherry said. She had no idea.

"Ehh well you get used to it." Ryker stated.

"Well you know what, we'll make ya feel so welcomed, you'll never wanna leave." Cherry exclaimed. I gave her genuine smile and thanked her.

I looked at Ryker and he smirked and replied, "Thanks." I looked at the guys who haven't said a thing. Randy was grinning and Bob appeared to be thinking about something else.

I really wanted to change the subject now. I asked the girls, "Hey, where's the bathroom?"

"Just past the counter" Marcia said. I thanked her and got up to leave.

As I walked closer to my destination, I saw the table which held the greasers Bob messed with was in my path.

I tried to just walk past them but wasn't easy when they shouted some dirty comments my way. _I_ _gnore them, Annie. Ignore them._ I thought as I was trying not to lose my temper.

"If I could see her naked, I'd die happy." was the last comment made before I lost it. That's it!

I whipped towards them and said "If I could see you naked, I'd die laughing!" I don't know which one to yell at, so I just yelled at all six of them. Three of them were howling with laughter and two of them were trying not to laugh so I guess the one who made the nasty comment was the guy who was giving me the tough stare and smirking. I just rolled my eyes and continued my journey.

As soon as I went inside, I immediately put my heads in my hands. I could still hear them from in here. _They're probably the ones that are going to die of laughter._ I chuckled at my attempt to lift my spirits. I looked at myself the mirror. I shouldn't have replied. When guys back home shouted something dirty to me, I'd just say some clever remarks to impress them but show that I ain't a mindless slut. Sometimes I would even play along if they were a friend. So why would I get angry now? _You had to show them that you were not someone to mess with._ Man, just when things were going well. I shook my head and looked away from the mirror.

I dreaded leaving the restroom since I knew I had to pass those guys again. I was honestly praying and hoping that they left but I wasn't of luck when they were still there. I inwardly groaned and just pretended that nothing happened. When I did tho, one of them got up and followed me. I was confused until I saw his shadow on the floor beside me. His arms looked to be outstretched, as if reaching for something.

Oh FUCK NO!

In half a second, I whipped around, grabbed my blade and placing it inches from his face while grabbing his wrists in my other hand. I said in a threatening voice, "Try it greaser, and I'll slice your throat!"

* * *

 **AN: Okay I'm stumped at this point and I have no idea how I'm going to write the next chapter, oh well. So thanks again** ** _Guest_** **and I will try to revise the chapters. Also I dedicate this chapter to you for your review! Okay so I hope I see you guys soon! BYE!**


	4. Night on the Town!

**AN: Wow, okay I was really stuck, up to the point where I just fast forwarded it. Anyway, S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders, not me, I own Ryker, Annie, Matt and maybe more characters. On with the story!**

* * *

 ** _Annie's POV_**

I was relieved when the final bell rang. It has been a hectic week, and I just want to forget all about it. I grabbed up my books and walked to my locker for the last time this week.

That's right, it's Friday so it's been a few days since the "incident" at the diner. After I pulled my blade out, Ryker ran up to and demanded that I gave him the blade. He seemed really pissed and I knew why, so I reluctantly agreed. Then when I realized that almost everybody was staring at me, I stormed out ignoring the startled expressions.

Once I arrived, I took a deep breath and put in the combination. I really did not want to think about it but it's really hard when the word has spread around that the new Soc girl threatened the famous Dallas Winston or whatever his name was. Apparently, he's a famous criminal but he still doesn't scare me. I've dealt with people like him before so he's no one special.

I stowed some books in my locker and headed down to the school lot to meet up with the rest. I didn't think they'd still want to be friends with me, but on the ride back from the diner, Bob and Randy congratulated me! They said they would've done it too just because! Also cause I had to show those greasers I was no one to mess with. In fact, a lot of Socs congratulated me, and some girls even said it was kinda stupid thing to pull but also really brave. Marcia and Cherry stayed quiet tho, and they don't talk much to me. I hoped I didn't mess up our friendship cause we were actually starting to get along. The greasers kind of stayed away from me and I got glares from some of the girls and thanks from the others. I kinda feel bad, but I had to defend myself! I also learned what Socs and Greasers are, and seemingly, they're rich kids who live on the west side and poor kids who lived on the east side. Who knew?

When I met up with Bob, Randy, and Ryker, I hopped into the car and we drove to the West side of town. When they dropped us to our house or mansion, Randy yelled out, "Ryker, ya comin' tonight?"

Ryker shouted back, "Wouldn't miss it!" as they drove off.

Once we were inside, Ryker went to the kitchen to grab a drink. I followed him and asked, "So, you have plans?"

He grabbed a soda, threw in the air, caught it, took a sip and replied with pride, "There's a drag race tonight."

"Wow, they have everything here." I said smiling also getting a soda and closing our fridge.

"Tell me about it, I haven't burned rubber in so long." he said as he took a seat.

I rolled my eyes and retorted, "You know they'll probably won't let ya drive."

"Who cares, it's nice to join somethin' that reminds me of home, ya dig?" he said and took another sip.

"Well I'm glad you found somethin' to keep ya busy." I said smiling, "Meanwhile, I'll stay here with King Jackass!" I said with fake excitement.

He chuckled and threw away the can and leaned against the counter. "Don't worry, the panty waist is never home on weekends."

"Just like his parents, they're always working." I muttered and stared at my shoes.

I heard a sigh. "What if you go hang with Cherry or Marcia?"

It's been awkward between us since what happened, and I don't know why. Did they know the kid? I don't think so; I don't really see a lot of greasers and Socs hanging out together so it beats me. Maybe I should hang out with them and I could ask.

"Okay sure, why not." I agreed.

He looked at the clock. "Great, the guys will pass by in a couple of hours, so you're stuck with me until then." he said and walked out of the room but not before stealing my soda that I forgot I still had.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"You know, you should ask the girls if they have any makeup to cover up that scar!" He shouted.

I frowned cause he scars way worse than the one on my head. "You're one to talk!" I heard a door slam in response.

I rolled my eyes but this time, I was smiling. I loved teasing my older brother; it's one of the only things that still bring me joy. We been together through thick and thin, but I've had no choice; he's prolly the only living relative I had left.

After a few moments, I went to the phone and called Cherry. I dialed the number and heard a familiar voice on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sherri, it's Annie."

"Oh hi Annie, what's going on?"

"Well I was just thinking that I could come over and hang." I suggested.

"Oh um well I'm busy with homework right now but I'm free tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

I said goodbye and hung up.

Great, so I have plans tomorrow but I guess I'm staying home tonight. I do have homework though so I should get started on that. The teachers don't really give you a break, but I should've expected this since it's the middle of the year. I grabbed my backpack and went upstairs to my room.

 ** _A couple of hours later..._**

"Hey sweetheart" I looked up from my textbook and saw Ryker at the door.

"I'm heading out so I'll be back before midnight."

"'ight, have fun" I said returning to my book.

"You too"

I glared at him, but he already left chuckling. Whatever, he won't be laughing when he starts the homework. I chuckled at that thought.

After about twenty minutes, I finally finished. _Well I'm bored._ I felt the need for fresh air, so I went outside to the backyard.

It was a chilly night and my cardigan wasn't exactly keeping me warm. I sucked it up and walked around. Our backyard was pretty big with all kinds of decorations that I couldn't even recognize. The Hansens had gnomes and lawn chairs and even a fountain. They also have a really high stone wall that surrounds the backyard and have trees leaning over the wall. I guessing there's a forest or woods behind the house but I wouldn't know since I've never been behind there. Then an idea flashed into my mind.

I ran to my room to change clothes. I grabbed my bag that had my belongings from California that I've only opened a couple times since I got here. I then changed into some jeans and a hoodie. I put on some tennis shoes and ran outside.

I looked around for any way to climb over the ten-foot wall. My eyes found a tall tree in the backward which had a thick branch over the wall.

I ran over and tried to figure what was the best way to climb the tree. I used to live on a farm so I had lots of experience but I haven't climbed many since we moved to Sacramento so I can only hope I won't fall to my death tonight.

After a few moments, I started climbing; I slowly and carefully grabbed every branch. Each moment more scary than the last. I was filled with joy and relief once I reached the top. _Not bad._ I crawled to the other side and dropped down to another branch. I climbed down the tree and landed on the moonlit grass.

 _I was right, our house was right in front of the woods._ I thought as looked at all the trees and bushes. Once I took in my surroundings, I started my journey through the woods. As leaves crunched beneath my feet, I hoped I wouldn't run into a serial killer or get lost. I just continued walking straight so there's a less chance I'd get lost.

I heard something scurry beside me which made me realize that I also hope I don't run into a wild animal as well. Then, I started to hear water running. As I got closer, I saw river which was shining in the moonlight. The river was streaming out of the side of the hill I was standing on. I jumped over the water and realized _I could've fallen_ in if I didn't hear it. As I continued to travel, I heard sounds from town so I know I'm close to the city.

After about ten minutes later, I reached the other side. I looked around and found myself beside the school. _This could be a shortcut._ I thought, but I don't think my uniform would survive the trip.

I decided to keep walking and explore the town since I'm already here. As I walked past the school, I didn't realize I was walking towards the east side of town until I started to see more run-down houses and unfamiliar stores.

I should've probably stopped walking and turned back since the reputation I have with greasers isn't great but I have my blade, again just in case which was _not_ easy to get back, and I have my head covered by my hood, so I don't think anyone will recognize me.

There's not many people here; I passed a couple of boys but they just ignored me probably thinking I was one of them. I actually do blend in with my clothes so I don't have to worry about getting jumped like Bob and Randy said.

After a while, I stopped and took a break at a vacant lot. I pretty sure it's around nine right now so I still have time to kill before Ryker gets back. I sat down against the alley wall and just closed my eyes. I was actually comfortable cause I've slept on the street many times before. Also, I was studying late last night for a test so I was really tired; like I said before, the teachers don't really give you a break.

After debating whether or not I should take a nap considering I'm in enemy's territory, I decided that I could rest for a few minutes. So I laid down, closed my eyes and let sleep overtake me.

* * *

 **AN: OMG! I'm so sorry for the wait! That was my fault so I stayed up late just to finish this chapter! Also, I'm getting tired of writing in Annie's POV so much so I might do someone else in the next chapter and I have more story ideas that I hope to upload soon! Also, THIS chapter is dedicated to** ** _thewritevoice_** **instead of the other one for his/her reviews! Okay, thanks so much readers! BYE!**


End file.
